1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to bookbags and backpacks.
2. Description of the Background
Backpacks and bookbags have become the preferred mode of school children of all ages for transporting all manner of school books, school supplies, papers, projects, etc. The backpack or bookbag can be worn on the students back leaving the hands free. Backpacks and bookbags often have various pockets or compartments for carrying smaller items such as pencils, rulers, crayons, etc. The backpack or bookbag, by its very nature, provides a convenient means for transporting materials.
Recent events in which children have brought weapons or bombs into schools have caused many school systems to implement programs in which bookbags and backpacks must be passed through metal detectors or inspected prior to the student being allowed to bring them into school. School systems not haveing the money or manpower to implement such programs have banned backpacks and bookbags altogether. Thus, the need exists for a bookbag or backpack which provides all the traditional convenience of a backpack but does not raise any safety concerns.